


Strained

by Filafox_143



Series: Cookies and Milk [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is a lil shit, Broken Heart, Gen, Nightmare is a tsundere, Spanish Class, Unintentionally, at first it was asgoro who teach spanish, blue is socialising, but then what will happen to undernovela, error talk in spanish, for undernovela, muffet teach spanish, so no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filafox_143/pseuds/Filafox_143
Summary: Error feels a bit neglected by his friendNightmare try to comfort him





	Strained

“I hate it when he do that to me”

They are in Spanish class but Nightmare can’t focus with Error by his side—nudging and poking at his ribs. He huffed in frustration, clasped his hands together and take a deep breath before deciding that it’s better to give Error what his want.

Attention.

“Who is this ‘he’?” he half-whispered, half-hissed to Error. Cause they’re in the class. And they are supposed to listen to whatever Miss Muffet is teaching.

Error usually pay attention in spanish class. Because he say and Nightmare quotes it “undernovela fucking suck without subtitles and I don’t want to wait forever for the sub”. So he learn spanish relentlessly.

Except today.

Which is freaking fantastic because they have test tomorrow.

Nightmare stole a glance at his brother’s sharp gaze, glued to the whitebord. 

Urghh those yellow eyelight...(don’t think about it)

He gritted his teeth and decided to go on with it. 

Cause Error is a friend (well, he will never say that to Error. They’re allies at best)

And he’s also pouting. (and it’s hideous)

He could take a picture for blackmail material but Error would accuse him of editing the picture.

He glance away as quick as he stare at Dream. Which is only for a millisecond. When he look at Error, his eyes were filled with so much hatred and fury that he was shocked. 

First of all, Error is a jerk and an antisocial. Which mean he only annoy other people just because he can, but then he always stay on his own. Error never care about people. 

Second, he was staring at Nightmare’s baby bro and even though Nightmare is on a love/hate relationship with Dream,he still would love his baby bro to be alive.

“You’re staring at my baby bro?”

“No” Error deadpanned . See? He’s not interested so he didn’t care. He acted like everyone else is just a side character until they’re worthy of his attention. Like a freaking annoying fly that he can swat whenever he want.

Nightmare didn’t understand why he is friend with the ‘God of Destruction’.

(He was dubbed so when he teamed up with the mad scientist in Chemistry and almost exploded the whole lab)

“It’s Blue”Error growled. Nightmare blinked and look again at his brother and found Sans Fontry cramped between his brother and Ink freaking Comyet. He’s wearing a blue scarf and his magic feels like other blue-magic users. So Nightmare guess he is this ‘Blue’ guy. They look like besties, giggling whenever they mispronounce any hard word. Nightmare wrinkled his brow bone and shudder in disgust.

Dreamhad invited Blue (what kind of nickname is that even) for sleepovers before despite knowing that Nightmare hates them. He must really like Blue then.

Back to the topic, Error is upset and an upset Error won’t do him any good. 

“What with Blue?” he asked softly but Error stayed in silence.Then his eyes do this things that makes he looks teary and is about to cry.

If he cry, Nightmare would and only could stare.

“We’re supposed to have movie night every Tuesday and dinner every Saturday. He never come for dinner anymore.” He explained and then turn away from Nightmare to let out a shaky breath.

“When he met Dream, he stop coming on Sunday. And now he met Ink, so he ... y’know what he did...”

“We can watch Undernovela tonight, if you want?” Nightmare offered and when he study Error’s face, for a second, Error looked tired.

He’s too tired to be mad, too tired to care.

“Okay” Error said. Nightmare should comfort him or at least tell him to sort this out with Blue but he—

_“Queen, Joku? May I have your attention?”_

The thing is she’s talking in Spanish and Nightmare’s brain just short circuit there and then so he bit his tongue, willing his brain to cooperate. Unsurprisingly, Error looked up and fluently have a conversation in Spanish with Miss Muffet and leave the whole class with their jaws hanging.

She nodded and then Error collected his things and leaved. Nightmare guess he’s saying he’s sick or something.

Well..

Nightmare knows it’s hurt. Even though it’s not physically.  Blue had been like Error only friend. 

(They’re only allies at best)

He will ask him again if he would like a movie sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue is being a lil shit  
Unintentionally  
But still  
Blueeeeeeee


End file.
